japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Life. DX Part 1
それは, とある日の放課後った。 *It was Tsu after school term day. オカルト研究部の室に顔を出してきたリアスとレイヴェルが, ソファでチェスをしながら楽しげに会話をしていた。 途中までチェスに興じていたのに, いつの間にか小話のほうに夢中になりだしていた様子だ。 時に笑ったり, 時に真剣に語り合ったりしている。 *Rias and Reivu~eru that have put a face to the chamber of occult research unit, had a conversation with gusto while the chess on the couch. I would have been Kyoji to chess until the middle, it's how that had been hooked on out will be more of imperceptibly anecdote. You can laugh when, you are talking or at seriously. 「――で, そこにもしゼノヴィアさまか, ロスヴァイセ先生がいらっしゃったら, プール方面からも――」 *"- A, there if or Zenovu~ia customers, if you'llcome is Rosuvu~aise teacher, also from the pool direction -" などということを熱がこもったレイヴェルはロにして, *Reivu~eru heat is muffled that such In the mouth, 「それもおもしろいれど, 私だったら, まずギャスパーをあのときに――」 *"Etc. It also Re funny, and I were, Gaspar to that time first -" リアスば微笑みつつも, 考え込みながら盤上のチェスの駒を動かしていた。 そのチェスもレレイヴェルとのゲームから, 何かの話し合いに対する持ち駒に転じていたようで, どの駒も特性を超えて縦横無尽に盤上を行ったり来たりしている。 *While smile if Rias also had to move the chess pieces on the board while narrowing thought. The chess also from the game with Rereivu~eru, seems to have turned into piece in hand for the discussion of anything, any piece has also come and go freely to the surface plate beyond the property. 「何を話していたの?」 *"What is the No had been talking about?" 興味が惹かれた俺は, ついリアスに訊いてしまった。 *I gotta which interest has been attracted, had asked about the Rias. リアスは, レイヴェル顔を見合わせながら同時にくすりと小さく笑った。 *Rias laughed small at the same time as medicine while suspended the Reivu~eru face. 「ええ, ちょっとレイヴェルとゲームの話をしていたのよ。 しかも懐かしい一戦よ」 *"Yeah, did you have a little talk of Reivu~eru and games. And good old game " レイヴェルも続く。 *Reivu~eru also followed. 「はい, リアスさまとライザーお兄さまの一戦を振り返っていましたの」 *"Yes, it's had back at the battle of Rias customers and riser your brother-sama" ヘー, フェニックス戦の振り返りか。 *Hastings, or recalls of Phoenix game. 当事者のリアスと, 相手方の妹でもあるレイヴェルがそれを微笑みながら話し合えるようになっているなんて, 本当平和になったもんだと感じてしまった。 ……当時は当時で相当大変だったけどな。 *And the parties of the Rias, and Nante is Reivu~eru, which is also at the other end of the sister are adapted to discussion between smiling it, you've felt that he rubbed it becomes a real peace. Although I ...... at that time was equivalent to very at that time. でも, さっき, ゼノヴィア, ロスヴァイセさん, ギャー助の名前を出していた。 彼女たちはあのとき参加はしていないはず……。 *But, a little while ago, I was out Zenovu~ia, Rosuvu~aise's, the name of the Gya assistant. She us ...... it should not participate at that time. 訝しげにしている俺にレイヴェルも気づいたのか, 会話の続きを教えてくれる。 *I on whether the Reivu~eru also noticed you have to quizzical, tells us more of the conversation. 「ただし, ただの思い出話ではありませんわ」 *"However, it is not a story of memories only" リアスもうなずいて続く。 *Rias also I continue nodded. 「もし, いまのグレモリー眷属であのときゲームをしていたら, どうなっていたのか――なんてことをレイヴェルと話していたのよ。 私としても苦々しい経験だったものだから, 『いまならこうしているのに!』 って, ついつい海しがりながらも話に熱くなってしまったわ」 *"If, If she has a game now of Gremory Kin, what had become - What a were you talking to Reivu~eru that. And because what was bitter experience as me, What is "! Even though it has already been said if now", you've even hot to talk carelessly while rising to the sea. " そう, 熱を帯びながらリアスが口にした。 *So, Rias was to mouth while hot. いまのグレモリーの戦力でフェニックス戦か! それは……楽しそうだ! あのときにいなかったゼノヴィアたちがもし参加していたら, そりゃいろいろと妄想が膨らむし, 苦い経験を持つ俺たちにとっても想像力がが働いてしまう。 *Or Phoenix game now of Gremory of force! It's fun ...! When I joined Zenovu~ia who were not in that time is if, Well to variously delusion swells, would work imagination even for us with the bitter experience is. 『王』であり, 当時, 婚約話の真っ只中だったリアスにとってみたら, 生き方をかけた戦いでもあり, 敗北を喫した一戦だったから, 話に熱がこもって当然だろう。 *Was also in the battle of life, we found for RIAs 'King', which was at that time, in the midst of the engagement story, defeat, from enthusiastic to talk about and it be natural. レイヴェルもお茶を口にしたあとに言う。 *Reivu~eru also referred to after the tea to mouth. 「けれど, 楽しいですわ。 いまのグレモリー眷属――イッセーさまはもちろん, 当時いらっしゃらなかったゼノヴィアさまたちがもし参戦していたら, まったく違う局面になっていたでしょうし……」 *"Though, it is fun. And I would have been gremory kenzoku today--is Issey Zenovia customers who of course, back then I guess if participated, had completely different aspects.... " 「ルールやフィールド自体も違っていたでしょうね」 *"It would have been different even rules and field itself." リアスもそう述べていた。 *Rias also had said so. そうだな, ゼノヴィアやロスヴァイセさんがいるだけでも大分戦況は変わっていただろうし, 破壊力に定評のあるニ人が参加となればフィールドにもう一工夫があってもおかしくはない。 *Do not so, to would have been changed Oita war situation alone there are Zenovu~ia and Rosuvu~aise's, it is not funny even if there is another twist in the field if familiar two people with a reputation for the destructive power and participation. うーん, そっか。 そういう話し合いだったのね。 これはおもしろいぞ! リアスとレイヴェルが妄想を膨らませて会話が盛り上がるわけだよ。 俺もソファに座って, 会話に参加することにしい。 *Well, along either. I did was kind of discussion. This is interesting! Rias and Reivu~eru is a translation swollen conversation inflated delusion. I also sitting on the sofa and correct to participate in the conversation. そんな俺たちのもとにゼノヴィアが歩み奇った。 *Zenovu~ia to the original such us has Tsu History odd. 「なんだなんだ? いま私の名前が出てきただろう?」 *"What What? My name would have come out now? " 部室の隅っこでアーシア, イリナと休日の買い物について話していたゼノヴィア。 自分の名前が出て盛り上がっていたら, 気になるのは当然だ。 *Zenovia was talking about Asia, Irina and holiday shopping in the corner of a room. When I was raised out their own name, the anxious it's course. 俺たちの話を少し伝えると, ゼノヴィアも納得するようにひとつうなずいた。 *And tell our story a little, nodded one to also convince Zenovu~ia. 「あー, 噂のフェニックス戦か。 それは私もぜひ参加したかったと話を聞くたびに思ってしまうね」 *"Ah, or Phoenix game of rumor. It I would think every time you hear a story and I also wanted to join us. " そう, ゼノヴィアは当時のゲームに参加していないため, 俺やリアスが稀にそのことについて話していると, 「私も参加したかったな」と会話に加わることが多い。 *So, for Zenovu~ia did not participate at the time of the game, and I and Rias are talking about rare cases that the, "I also Na wanted to participation" is often join the conversation with. 「ゼノヴィアがいるだけでも全然戦況は違っていただろうしな」 *"I to would have been at all tactical situation is different just there are Zenovu~ia" 俺がそう口にする。 *I'm so to speak. ――と, 将棋をしていた小猫ちゃんとギャスパーもこちらに来て口を開く。 *- And speak also came kitten and Gasper, which has been a chess here. 「……イッセー先輩も正式な禁手になってませんでしたしね。 私や朱乃さんも本の力をセーブしていました。 あ, ギャーくんもいなかったし」 *"…… We had not become a forbidden hand formal Issey senior. I and Shu乃's also had to save a book of power. Oh, to have not even Gya-kun" 「ちょ, ちょっと, 小猫ちゃん! 僕のこと, ついでに言ったでしょ!?」 *"Cho, hey, Shoneko chan! About me, I told you!? " 思い出したかのように口にした友人についつい突っ込むギャスパーだった。 *It was Gaspar inadvertently stick friend reminded me to the mouth. しかし, 小猫ちゃんが言うように俺もちゃんとした禁手じゃなかった。 パーティ会場で10カウントのみの禁手にはなったけどさ。 *However, it was not a Kinte that I was also properly as Shoneko chan says. Like I become a prohibited hand in party venue 10 count only. それに朱乃さんも小猫ちゃんも自分の力に悩み, 真の力を発揮しきれなかった。 ……ギャー助もいなかったし。 あー, でも, あの頃のギャスパーは対人恐怖症MAXだったからいても役に立ったかは微妙なラインなんだが……コウモリに変化しての偵察要員ならいけたかな? *And Shu乃's also small cat also trouble in his power, and could not exert true power. ...... Gya to assistant also was not. Oh, but, I wonder if, but Gaspar of those days I'm subtle line or helped you can have because it was social phobia MAX pond and if reconnaissance personnel of changes in ...... bat? ギャスパーば途端に表情を陰らせて言った。 *Was said to let Kagera a look as soon if Gasper. 「……けど, 僕も強く後悔しているんです。 あのとき, もし僕が出場していたら, それもまた違う結果仁なっていたかもしれないって……」 *「…… But, I strongly regret it. Results it is also different from that when, if, if played me a Jin is it may have been...... " ……こいつもこいつで強い後悔は残っているんだな。 最初に会った頃も同じことを口にしていたもんな。 *…… I have left is this guy even in this strong regret that. When I first met also had to do the same thing with. 若干, 会話のトーンが下がってしまった空気のなか, リアスが苦笑しつつ, こう切り出す。 *While in the air dropped slightly, the tone of the conversation, smiled bitterly, and RIAs, thus cutting out. 「もう, 皆ったら, そんな悲観的な顔をしないでちょうだい。 あそこで皆が奮闘してくれたおかげで, 私はいまここに何事もなくいるのだから……本当にありがとう」 *"The other, if everyone Tsu, give me without such a pessimistic face. Thanks to everyone who was struggling over there, really thank you ...... because I'm am here without incident now " 主であるリアスの礼に皆もほっこり笑顔となった。 *In the bow of the RIAs is in the main everyone almost gone lumps became a smile. ここにロスヴァイセさんも合流して, こう付け加える。 *Mr. Ross vaisse also joined here, so add. 「しかし, 私も話を聞くたびに興味を惹かれますよ。 運命の一戦だったというフェニックスとのゲームについては。 そこでリアスさんが結婚していたら, ここにいる皆がいなかったかもしれないのですから」 *"However, fascinated by every time I listen to it. About the game was a battle of the fate of Phoenix. So When Rias Mr. married, here are because I everyone might not have " うんうんとうなずきながらイリナも続く。 *Irina also continue while uh-huh To nod. 「そうよねぇ。 もしかしたら, 私やゼノヴィアが初対面のときにリアスさんは旦那さん持ちだったかもしれなかったんでしょう?」 *"Hey Yeah. Maybe you'll do me and Zenovu~ia did not could have been Rias Mr. husband possession at the time of the first meeting? " 確かにな。 まったくもって考えたくないことだが, 仮にリアスがライザーを旦那にしていたら, ここでの生活も様変わりしていただろうし, ゼノヴィアやロスヴァイセさんが眷属に入ることもなかったかもしれない。 そう考えると, 本当にあれは運命の一戦だったと思える。 *Certainly it. The thing you do not want to think to have all but, if Rias Once is not to husband the riser, to would have also changed dramatically life here, might Zenovu~ia and Rosuvu~aise san did not have to enter the Kin. Given so, it seems to be really there was one game of fate. 木場が苦笑しながらも言う。 *Even with a wry Kiba says. 「けれど, ライザー・フェニックスさんがお婿さんだったら, それはそれで彼も大変だったと思いますよ? あのあとすぐにコカビェル襲来, 三大勢力の和平, そのあとも旧魔王派やロキもくるわけですから, 心労が絶えなかったでしょうね」 *' But, risers Phoenix who would marry, it so well he was hard and I'm? That after immediately Kokabyeru invasion, three many forces of peace, I will because its after also is why even come old devil faction and Loki, would anxiety did not constantly " それぞれの戦いにライザーが参戦する姿はなかなかにシュールだが, 木場が言うようにあのあとも大変な戦闘は続いたいた。 ……ライザーは, きっとたくさんぼやいただろうに違いない。 *The figure, each of the riser to fight to compete but surreal to quite, that after even a very combat as Kiba says had lasted. ...... Riser, must he would have surely complaining a lot. 俺たちが, ifの世界を語り合っていると, そのヒトはいつの間にか会話の席に参加していた。 *Us is, and has been talking to the world of if, had participated in the seat of the person unawares conversation. 「ふーむ, なるほどなるほど。 どいつもこいつもライザー・フェニックスとのレーティングゲームに後悔と興味があるってことだな」 *"Hmm, I see I see. Etc. It looks that mean there is a regret and interest in usual rating game also riser Phoenix guy " あごに手をやりながら, そう口にするアザゼル先生! 先生ったら, 相変わらず音もなく現れるヒトだな……。 *Azazel-teacher while doing the hand on the Chin, so to speak! Once Tsu teacher, ... Na's person appearing as usual without any sound. 先生は俺たちを見回しながら言った。 *Teacher said while looked us. 「だが, ロスヴァイセが言うように実に興味が惹かれる話だ。 俺もそのときはこちらに合流してなかったしな。 グレモリー, フェニックス両家から借り受けたゲームの記録映像でしか, その一戦の確認が取れていない。 ……ふむ」 *"But, it's really talk that interest is attracted as Rosuvu~aise says. I also I to did not join in here at that time. Gremory, only record the video of the game that was borrowed from Phoenix two families, it is not get confirmation of that one game. ...... I Hmm " 先生はそう言いながら, ふと考え込む。 *While teacher says so, thoughtfully suddenly. ……嫌な予感のす展開だ。 こういうときに考え込む先生は, たいていろくでもないことを思い付いて実行するからな……。 皆も同様に感じたようで当惑し始める。 *...... It is to expand the bad feeling. Teacher thoughtfully to such time, do not because most run by came up with that not a good .... Everyone also begin to embarrassment in as I felt the same way. 「アザゼル先生, 変なことはしないでくださいね?」 *"Please do not do Azazel teacher, that weird?" 朱乃さんが先生にいちおうの警告はする。 朱乃さんんは先生には厳しいのだ。 *Zhu-San that warnings of a teacher. Zhu-San I was harsh to the teacher's. 俺が警戒しながら先生を見守っていると, リアスにこう提案しだす。 *When I have watched the teacher while vigilance, and out proposed terms in the Rias. 「そうだ, リアス。 ――再戦してみないか?」 *"Yes, Rias. - Do not try to rematch "? 「――っ! そ, それ, 本気で言っているの?」 *「――っ! So, in it, seriously, saying? ' さすがに先生の一声に驚きを隠せないリアス! *Indeed it can not hide a surprise to teacher Issey the Rias! 俺も同じだよ! まさか, そう来るとは思っていなかったわ! *I also'm the same! No way, it did not expect to come so! 先生はにんまりとイ夕ズラな笑みで続ける。 *The teacher gloat and continue in the evening a Zulu smile. 「おもしろそうじゃないか。 当時ばどうにもならなかった一戦だが, いまの戦力ならばまったく話が違うだろう? 再戦で試すってのも成長を測るひとつのファク夕ーになるんじゃないか?」 *"What's so interesting. At that time if useless if not match, the forces of now if whole different story? Do you also not it be one of the factor evening over to measure the growth of me try in a rematch? " そ, そりゃ, いまの戦力でフェニックスチームと戦えばまったく別の展開になるだろうけど……。 けど, いきなり再戦するってのは段階をすっ飛ばしすぎですって! それに先生がそう口にすると大概無茶して実現してしまうしな! そのことはここにいる皆もわかっていた。 *So, I would be deployment of another fight Phoenix steam in the forces right now, that's... But is suddenly a rematch to of is stage so I drive too fast it is! Do not to binge and it teacher in the mouth to most, would realize! Everyone here knew that. だが, この先生の意見に同意する者がいた。 ――ゼノヴィアだった。 *But, who has had to accept the terms of the opinion this teacher. - It was Zenovu~ia. 「私は賛成だ。 ぜひとも私も参加しての再戦といこうじゃないか」 *"I am in favor. By all means I also participate in the rematch and do not want to ' ノリノリじゃないか。 というか, すでに戦意に備ちてやがる! よっぽど, 参加できなかったのが悔しかったんだな。 *Is not high spirits. I mean, I want Ya already full of fighting spirit! Defintely, I'm it is was not able to participate was mortifying. しかし, ここに意外な男が賛同する。 木場だった。 *However, surprising man agree here. Was Kiba. 「僕もちょっとやってみたいという本音はありますね。 きっと, 毎しいのは僕だけじゃないはず」 *"There is the truth I kinda want to do that. Surely, every right of the should be not only ' 木場は聖魔剣じゃなかったし, あちらの 『女王』 にふいうちでやられてしまったからな。 後悔の念があっても当然か。 *It because Kiba to was not a Kiyoshimaken, had been done in the surprise in there of "Queen". It is natural or even if there is remorse. 「……私もやれるならやってみたいです」 *「…… Want to try if I do it ' 小猫ちゃんも挙手した。 彼女も木場と同じくライザーの『女王』にやられてしまっているもんな。 *Shoneko chan also raised their hands. I massaged her also they've been done in the "queen" of the same riser and Kiba. 「ぼ, 僕だって, 今度こそ参加したいですぅ!」 *The "pot, Even I, Suu With want to join what now!" ギャスパーが男の顔で手をあげた。 これに朱乃さんまで同意してうなずく。 *Gaspar gave a hand in the face of a man. Agreed to Zhu-San and nods. 「そうね。 私もあちらの『女王』さんにやられっぱなしは嫌ですわ」 *"Well. I leave also done over there of "Queen" san is disgusting. " 先ほどまで先生に厳しい目を送っていた朱乃さんも, 今回だけはこの意見に肯定的だった。 *Shu乃 who had sent a strict eye on the teacher to earlier also, was positive in this opinion only this time. 「皆さんがやるというのでしたら, 私も参戦しましょう。 『戦車』ですからね」 *"If you do that, I also participated in make. Is a "tank" ' ロスヴァイセさんまで興味深そうにそう言ってくる。 *Until Rosuvu~aise's interesting likely to come say so. アーシアも恐る恐る手をあげていた。 *Asia was also raised gingerly hand. 「私は皆さんがよろしければ……。 イッセーさんは?」 *"If you don't mind you all I... Says Issey? ' アーシアの一声に皆の視線が俺に集まった。 *Voice of Asia gathered everyone's gaze to me. ……俺は……。 *...... I ....... ……なんだかんだ思っていた俺だけど, 俺だってフェニックス戦には後悔もあるし, 悔しいままだ。 あのときに禁手だったらと何度考えたことか。 *Though I'm who thought Somehow ..., the Phoenix game Even I to some regret, but still frustrating. Or that it has thought many times as you were Kinte in that time. 俺も拳を握って, こう訴える。 *I also hold the fist, so appealing. 「俺もやれるならやってみたいかな。 ライザーさんには修行のときに勝ってるけど, ゲームじゃ勝ててなくて若干心残りではあったんだ。 ――いまなら正面からライザーさんに勝ってみせる!」 *"Do I even want to do it. I'm had not won in riser's winning when the practice, but it's game, with some regret. --Now from the front riser to win! " 俺の言葉に皆もうなずいてくれた。 *Everyone also gave a nod to my words. 「――決まり, じゃないか, リアス?」 *And "- determined, Is not, Rias?" 先生の問いにいままで静観していたリアスが, ふーっと息を吐いた。 *RIAs in question teachers had contemplated until now, and then vomited breath. 「……まったく, あなたたちと来たら……。 けれど, そうね。 私も――負けっぱなしは悔しいわ。 いまの戦力で再戦できるのなら, やってみたいわね」 *"...... At all, ... you come with you guys. But, Yeah. I also - Negative leave is frustrating. If you can rematch now of force, I'll want to do. " そう口にするリアスの表情は――勇ましい闘志に燃えたものだった。 *Expression of RIAs so to speak--burned to the valiant fighting spirit was. これを受けてアザゼル先生も立ち上がる。 *Azazel sensei also rises in response to this. 「よし! レイヴェル, おまえもライザーや親御さんこ訊いてみてくれないか? 段取りやらは俺が決めてやる。 案外, あっちも乗り気になるかもしれないぞ」 *' All right! Ravel, you can try, you're asking about risers and parents this? Setup do is talk about me. There might be unexpectedly, become enthusiastic! " レイヴェルも興味があったのか, 嬉々として首を縦に振る。 *Whether Reivu~eru also was interested, I shake the gleefully neck vertically. 「わかりましだわ。 お父さまとお母さま, それに上のニ人のお兄さまにもお訊きしてみます。 私もライザーお兄さまの練習相手にグレモリーの皆さまがお付き合いしてくださるなら万々歳ですわ」 *"I can see better. Your father and mother, And also to two people of your brother customers of above I will try to contact to ask. If I riser your brother practicing against our gremory can handle and congratulation. " こうして, 雑談から一気に再戦の話が発展していくことになる! *In this way, I will be evolving story of a stretch rematch from chat! 次の休日――。 *The following holiday-. 俺たちは, 駒王学園の旧校舎――オカルト研究部の部室に揃っていた。 *I believe that Koma-o school of the old school building - has been aligned with the clubroom of the occult Research Department. イリナとレイヴェル以外の全部員が勢揃いしている。 休日になぜ部室に集まっているのか? それはこの部室がいつもの部屋ではないからだ。 そう, ここはゲームフィールドに設けられた疑似空間内の旧校舎だったりする。 *All members other than Irina and Reivu~eru is present. Why are gathered in the club room on holiday? That's because there is not a usual room this clubroom. So, here or was old school building in the pseudo space provided on the game field. あの日に行われた雑談は, その後のアザゼル先生のプレゼンとレイヴェルの説得も相まって, グレグレー, フェニックス両家を焚きつけるのには十分だった。 すぐに去年に使われたフィールドの構築術式が流用されて, あのときと同様の空間が再現される。 駒王学園をまるっと再現した試合用の疑似空間だ。 *Chat that took place on that day, persuasion subsequent Azazel teacher presentations and Reivu~eru also coupled, Guregure, was enough to Takitsukeru the Phoenix both families. Immediately been diverted to build surgery type of field that was used in last year, the same space and that time is reproduced. Koma-o It's pseudo space for the school the Marutto reproduce the game. この領域には, 現在, 現グレモリー眷属と現フェニックス眷属が存在している。 違う場所では, グレモリーとフェニックス両家の関係者が見学をしているという。 まあ, 以前のときとは違い, 婚約という大事なものがかかっていないためか, 貴族の暇つぶし的な側面でこの一試合が組まれている。 *In this area, currently, the current Gremory Kin and the current Phoenix Kin exists. In different places, that Gremory and Phoenix both families of stakeholders have a tour. Well, unlike the case of the previous, or because it does not takes things important that engagement, this one game is organized in killing time aspects of nobility. しかも, 両陣営が待機する場所も同じで, こちらが旧校舎のオカルト研究部部室, あちらが新校舎内の生徒会室だ。 本当, 当時のまんまである。 違うのは, 新戦力であるゼノヴィア, ギャスパー, ロスヴァイセさんの参戦だろう。 あちらは, レイヴェルが抜けているようだが……。 *In addition, the location where both sides will wait be the same, here is occult Research Department clubroom of the old school building, there is but the student council room in the new school building. True, is Manma at the time. The difference is, Zenovu~ia a new force, Gasper, it would be war of Rosuvu~aise's. There is, but seems to be missing Reivu~eru ....... 試合は三十分後に行われる。 皆, ゲームに向けてそれぞれの準備をしていた。 *Game is performed after thirty minutes. All had the respective preparations of towards the game. 俺はいつもの制服だし, あとは籠手を出すなり, 鎧と化すだけなんで手早く準備を済ませてソファに座っていた。 *I always uniform and, quite out after gauntlets, only turns into armour and why preparation done, was sitting on the couch. ふいにリアスに問う。 *Suddenly I ask Rias. 「それで, リアスはこの戦局, どう見ているの? 具体的に言うと, 俺たちとあちらの戦力差かな」 *"So, the Rias this war situation, if looking at? In particular, us and there war potential difference kana " リアスは卓の上に広げたフィールドの地図――駒王学園の見取り図に目を落としながら言う。 *Rias field of the map spread on top of the table - say while dropping an eye on Koma-o school of sketch. 「そうね。 正直な話, 去年戦ったときに比べて, 私たちは桁違いにレべルアップしているわ。 新たな眷属たるゼノヴィアとロスヴァイセ, 真の力を解放した朱乃, 小猫, ギャスパー, そして禁手に至ったイッセーと祐斗, 私やアーシアも以前と比べたら相当強くなっていろわね。 個々の戦闘力もそうだけれど, 総合力でも正面から打ち合えばまず負けないでしょう」 *"Well. Honest story, compared to when they fought last year, I we have orders of magnitude level pull-up. New Kin serving Zenovu~ia and Rosuvu~aise, Shu乃 you have to release the true power, small cat, Gaspar, and prohibition came to hand Issey and Yuto, I and Asia compared to previous considerably stronger IRO made it. Will the combat power of the individual, but collective strength even if from the front first of all second to none "" ……まあ, そうなんだろうな。 すでに俺たちは若手ナンバーワンであるサイラオーグさんのチームを倒し, レーティングゲームのプロの業界からも 「上位ランカー陣のチームに匹敵する戦力」 と評されていた。 プロの世界では若手であるライザーのチームと比べても戦力の面では今なら圧倒できる。 何せ, 当時の戦いでも俺たちはいい成績を残しているわけで, そこにパワーアップを繰り返してきた俺たちや新戦力の三人がいるんだ, あちらだって以前のような余裕は一切ないだろう。 *...... Well, I guess that so. We're already to defeat the team of Sairaogu who is a young number one, has been described as also from professional industry rating game as "forces that are comparable to the top ranker team of team". In the professional world in terms of military power, even compared to the riser of the team is young can be overwhelmed if now. After all, I we mean that leaving a good performance even in the battle of the time, there I there are three persons of us and new forces that have been repeated power-up, the room like there Even before'm not at all wax. それはリアスも承知の上ではあるようだが, 懸念するものはあるようだ。 *It seems there is on also aware Rias, but seems to be things that concern. 「けれど, あちらもここに来て, 眷属がトレーニングをしていると聞くわ。 ライザー自身も居城にトレーニング用の施設を用意するほどに己の鍛錬に向き合いだした……」 *"But, there also come here, I'll hear the Kin is the training. Riser itself was also out faces in his own discipline enough to prepare the facility for training in residence and ...... " ……その話は耳に届いている。 ライザーも俺たちやシトリーチーム, バアルチームを見倣い始めて, 眷属のパワーアップを図っているという。 ライザー自身が鍛えているというのも何となく俺も理解していた。 *...... The story has reached the ear. Even us and death Tory team riser, beginning imitate the Baal team, and that they are working to power up of Kin. The riser that itself is trained was also somehow I also understand. だって, 時折連絡用の魔方陣で話しかけてくるけど, 何かあるたびにライザーは, *I mean, I come talk with magic square for occasional contact, riser every time it is what is, 『見ろ, 兵藤一誠。 最近, 腕まわりがこんなにも太くなってきたぞ。 たくましい貴族っていうのもそれはそれで魅力的だとは思わんか?』 *"Look, Issei Hyodo. Recently, arm around has become so much thicker. Or athletic nobility that because it's so attractive think? ' なんてふうに腕の力こぶを自慢してきたからな……。 貴族の手前か, プライドのせいか, 口には直接出さないけど, 陰で鍛えだしていることは察していたよ。 ……つーか, ちょっとしたことでいちいち連絡を取ってくるライザーが, たまに本当に困る。 同世代にも上にも下にも友人がいないようで, 同性の話し相手としては俺が唯一の存在らしい。 このゲームが決まったときも 『ういうことだ, 話を聞かせてもらおうか!』 って連絡を飛ばしてきたもんな……。 *...... Do not because I have to brag a bicep arm to Fu Nante. Or in front of the aristocracy, perhaps because of pride, I do not issued to the mouth directly, and had guessed that you are out training in the shade. ...... Tsuka, little things come one by one get in touch with riser, sometimes really troubled. Does not appear to have a friend to below the above in the same generation, as the conversation partner of the same sex I have seems to only exist. This game "thing Uiu, and Morao do?! Let the story" even when was decided a mon that have skip contact me to .... うんざりしながら思い返していた俺にリアスは話を続けてくれる。 *While tired and I thought I will continue to talk about RIAs. 「それにあちらのアドバイザーはレイヴェルレイヴェル。 私たちのことをつぶさにまで知っているあの子が傍らにいるのなら, 奇手で攻めてくるかもしれない。 テクニカルな戦術に慣れていない私たちをハメてくるなんてこと, 大いにあり得るでしょうね」 *"And there advisors Reivu~eru. If know that child that us to diligently that are beside, you might come attack in Kish. Such thing come Saddle me who are not familiar with the technical tactics, I'll get there a lot. " そうそう, リアスが言うように今回はレイヴェルがあちらのアドバイザーなんだよね。 ゲーム前にライザーたちに助言する立ち位置だ。 公式戦ではなく, あくまで両家の交流試合なので, その辺りは結構緩かったりする。 リアスや俺たちがそれを許した手前もあるんだけどね。 レイヴェルがどう助言するのか, 内心では皆楽しみなんだよな。 *Oh yeah, I'm Reivu~eru is there advisor this time as Rias says. It is a standing position to advise the riser us before the game. Not the official game, so only exchange game of two families, the neighborhood is or pretty loose. I I'm Rias and us is also the front that allowed it. Or Reivu~eru copper to advice, I'm all fun in mind. 準備を終えた木場も会話に参加する。 *Kiba finishing the preparation also to participate in the conversation. 「あと, あちらの 『僧侶』 枠の助っ人も女性という点以外は最後まで割れなかった」 *"After that, except that there the" monk "frame of the backer and women did not crack until the end." 木場が言うように, あちらはレイヴェルがいない以上, 『僧侶』 が一枠空いている。 それではさすがにゲームとしてどうだろうかということで, レイヴェルが今回だけ代わりとなる助っ人を急遽呼び出したというのだ。 その助っ人の正体は女性という以外は今でもわかっていない。 *As Kiba says, there are more than there is no Reivu~eru, "monk" is vacant one frame. So that the what about as a truly game, and he called Reivu~eru was only instead become suddenly a helper call this time. Identity of the backer except that woman is not known even now. いつもの戦闘服を着たゼノヴィアが胸に手でどんとしながら自信満々に言う。 *Zenovu~ia you wearing a usual combat clothes tell confident while DONTO by hand to the chest. 「なに, 問題ないさ。 あのときは私がいなかった。 いまはいる。 それだけでも十分に違うぞ」 *"What, no problem. Is that time did not have me. You are now. It just different enough even " まあな。 本当にあのときは人員が足りなかったもんな。 いまは駒がすべて揃っているのでグレモリー眷属の本領発揮ができる。 *It Well. I mon really that was not enough personnel that time is. Now can his real exertion of Gremory Kin because you already have all the pieces. ――と, 天の声たるアナウンスが聞こえてくる。 *- And, heaven voice serving announcement is heard. 『皆さま, このたびグレモリー家, フェニックス家の 「レーティングゲーム」 の審判役をつとめさせていただきますグレモリー家の使用人グレイフィアでございます』 *"Everyone, this time Gremory house, our Gremory house servant gray Fear that I will strive to referee role of" rating game "of Phoenix House" おー, グレイフィアさんのアナウンス! 懐かしいな! *Oh, gray Fear's announcement of! I nostalgic! 『今回は, 両家の交流試合として組まれておりますので, ルールもそれに従い通常の公式ルールとは違います。 ――以前行われた両家の一戦とまったく同様のルールが適用されております』 *"This time, because it has been organized as an AC game of two families, accordingly different from the usual official rules also rules. - Are applied under the exactly the same rules as battle of two families that have been made before. " これを聞いて俺も少し驚いた。 *I heard this was also a little surprised. 「あ, ルールはまんまなのか。 てっきり, こちらに制限でもかけてくるのかなーって思ってたぜ」 *"Oh, rules or state as are. Surely, had I thought to whether Na here to come over even with the restriction " 俺たちの破壊力が凄まじいことになっているから, フィールドを壊さないようにルールに制限をかけるかもって覚悟していたんだけどね。 特になしか。 *But I was prepared for it has become destructive of our terrific, from the field to not break the rules to limit. Especially without? これにリアスが微笑んだ。 *Smiled Rias is in this. 「当時を再現というのが目的のひとつらしいから。 これを見ているお父さまやフェニックスのおじさまもノリノリで合意したに違いないわ」 *Since seems one of the objectives is that reproduce the "At that time. Your father and Phoenix uncle clients have seen this also must have agreed with high spirits. " 付け加えてリアスが言うには, このフィールド自体も当時よりも強化されているようで, 俺たちが暴れてもちょっとやそっとでは壊れない造りに変ねっているそうだ。 *The added and Rias say, this field itself also appears to be enhanced than at that time, but so are strange network to build the us is broken not a little Ya a softly even rampage. 「じゃあ, フェニックスの涙の数と所有権もまんま再現かよ!」 *"Well, ownership and number of Phoenix tears also the state as it is reproduced?!" 俺の声にリアスが 「そういうことよ」 とうなずいた。 また俺たちに涙はなしなのね。 *To me RIAs are 'like that!' and nodded his head. And also we don't have no tears for. 「……こちらにはアーシア先輩がいます。 あのときよりも回復の力も増していますし, 問題ありません」 *"...... In here There are Asia seniors. Then you have also increased the power of recovery than that time, no problem. " 小猫ちゃんの言葉にアーシアも同意する。 *Asia also agree to the koneko-Chan says. 「はい! 回復はお任せください!」 *' Yes! Please leave the recovery! " ま, アーシアがいれば最悪の事態は免れるか。 って, あくまで交流試合なんで, 前回ほど必死になる必要はないんだが……。 *Or Asia if the worst has escape. Me, but I'm not, I end up game last time so desperately need. 『……』 *"......" 皆, やる気に満ちているからな。 こりゃ, おもしろくなりそうだ。 俺も, 当時できなかったことを全部やってみようかね! *Everyone, I because they motivated. Absorbing it, it's going to be interesting. I also, I guess let's do all that it could not at that time! 耳にインカム役の魔力通信を入れたところで, グレイフィアさんからのアナウンスも届く。 *Now that you have put the magic communication of income auditor to ear, also reach announcement from the gray Fear's. 『開始の時間となりました。 なお, 制限時間はニ十四時間です。 それでは, ゲームス夕ートです』 *"It was a time of start. It should be noted that the time limit is twenty four hours. So, is the Games evening root " 鳴り響く学校のチャイム。 懐かしい雰囲気のなか, ゲームはス夕ートとなる! *Of ringing school chime. Among the nostalgic atmosphere, the game becomes vinegar evening root!